Bullies and Women : Oh, the Life of a Geek
by overly-distracted
Summary: I completely suck at summaries. Daniel can handle being harassed by new recruits, but when one of them starts to harass someone he cares about, the tension builds. I told you I suck at these.


Ok, this has to be the strangest story I've ever written. I have no idea where it came from so just blame my muse if you don't like it.  
  
Stargate SG-1 – Bullies and Women. . .Oh, the Life of a Geek  
  
Dr. Daniel Jackson walked down the corridors of the SGC, his arms full of papers and folders he was taking to SG-1's next briefing. Suddenly he felt a hard shove and he and all his papers fell to the floor.  
  
"Geeks should moved out of the way when marines are walking." One of the three men, who apparently were behind him, said. Daniel just rolled his eyes and began sorting out his papers without a word. He could tell the guys were new on the account he'd never seen them before and the fact that they didn't know who he was. One of the other men roughly picked him up by the collar of his shirt and shoved him back, causing Daniel's unzipped jacket to fall off his shoulders.  
  
"Marcus is talking to you, geek. Don't you speak?" The one that had shoved him, Donavan, Daniel noticed them name on him, said. Daniel just rolled his eyes and let his jacket fall the rest of the way off. "Never seen a geek who worked out before." The same one said grabbing Daniel's glasses off his face.  
  
"Oh no. I can't see. Help. I'm blind." Daniel spoke in dry sarcasm, crossing his arms over his chest. The three other men looked at each other in surprise. They'd never dealt with a "geek" like this before.  
  
"You better watch it smarty." The one called Marcus said poking Daniel in the chest. Daniel simply looked down at the finger currently poking at his chest and back up at Marcus. It was time for a challenge.  
  
"Or you'll do what? Poke me to death?" He asked allowing a small smirk to emerge.  
  
"Or you just might find my fist in your face." Marcus said stepping even closer to Daniel and glared at him. The young archaeologist glared back and then took a step back.  
  
"Well, before you allow you fist to connect with my face, not that that would happen, you might want to turn around." Daniel said smugly.  
  
"What for?" Marcus asked.  
  
"Well, because there's a very large man standing behind you." Daniel said. The three men turned slowly around a came face to face with indeed a very large man.  
  
"Gentlemen I'd like you to meet Teal'c. He kind of protective of me since I'm always getting myself into trouble off-world." Daniel asked him, looking around Marcus. Teal'c glared at them as Major Paul Davis came around the corner and nearly ran into him.  
  
"Gesh! Sorry Dr. Jackson. Do you need help picking you papers up?" Paul asked gesturing to the papers and folders scattered on the floor.  
  
"No. Thanks Paul. I got 'em." Daniel assured him.  
  
"Alright. Gentlemen. Teal'c." Paul said, walking away after getting a chorus of "sir" from the marines and a bow from Teal'c.  
  
"Do you require assistance DanielJackson?" Teal'c finally asked.  
  
"No, I don't think so Teal'c. I'm fine." Daniel told the Jaffa. Teal'c bowed and glared again at the three marines before walking passed them to the elevator.  
  
"Did you gentlemen need anything else, 'cause I really have to get to the briefing." Daniel asked, turning his attention back to his new "friends".  
  
"You challenged me geek." Marcus said stepping back into his previous position.  
  
"And...but...so...therefore. . ." Daniel said slipping into what he liked to call "Jack mode".  
  
"Why you---" Marcus cut himself off by taking a swing at Daniel, which Daniel easily avoided. He also avoided the second and the third swing. The fourth one he wasn't so lucky. While he was avoiding the other three he hadn't noticed the other two guys, Donavan and the other ones name was Lakeston, circle around and stand behind him. They grabbed his arms and Marcus got his fourth swing in, connecting with Daniel's right eye. It, surprisingly, didn't hurt as much as he thought it would. Maybe that was because he'd taken much worse. Like just recently in Nicaragua, being electrocuted by those guys was way worse than this.  
  
"Not so tough without you big protector, are you geek?" Marcus mocked, swinging again. But he missed and his fist somehow connected with Lakeston who was holding Daniel's right arm. Marcus realized that was because Daniel had pulled the guy into Marcus's swinging field. Daniel realized this just made Marcus even more furious as the man pushed the two guys out of the way and took another go a him. Daniel avoided the next two swings and then realized he couldn't avoid the marine forever and decided to put his defense training Jack had made him take to good use. His fist connected with Marcus's nose in his fist swing. Marcus recovered relatively quickly and the slightly bigger man landed his second blow to Daniel's stomach and knocked the wind out of him. Daniel doubled over in pain just as Colonel Jack O'Neill came around the corner.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?" He screamed at the marines, who jump into a salute. "How many time have I told you 'don't pick fights with the marines'?" Jack asked the archaeologist as bent down to check on him.  
  
"Well, they started it." Daniel said. Jack could hear the sarcastic whine in his best friend's voice.  
  
"Did they now?" Jack said standing back up and facing the still saluting marines. "Striking a fellow officer is a court-martialible offence." He told the three of the and they looked at him with wide surprised eyes. "Dr. Daniel Jackson is the highest-ranking civilian on this base. If he was truly military he'd have the rank of Colonel, so you will treat him with the same respect you would treat me with. Do I make myself perfectly clear?!" Jack shouted as Daniel stood back up.  
  
"Sir, yes, sir!" The Marines said in unison.  
  
"If I find you even so much as breathing on Dr. Jackson, I'll have you thrown in the brig! Dismissed!" Jack said and the marines hurry away from them as fast as they could.  
  
"Well that was fun." Daniel said as he and Jack gathered up his papers.  
  
"You go have that eye looked at and I'll go explain what happened to the General." Jack told him, handing him his folders.  
  
"No that's ok. I'll be---"  
  
"Daniel. Go."  
  
"Ok." Daniel agreed, knowing that, this time, Jack was right. ~Not that I'd ever say that out loud.~ He thought to himself.  
  
"A least you a got a punch in. That defense training must be working." Jack said, quite proud of that fact he had "forced" Daniel to do it. Daniel just rolled his eyes and walked away from him. ~Not that you actually need it. ~ Jack said inwardly. But, like Daniel, he'd never say it out loud. "Try to stay away from the marines Daniel!" He call after him. "It'll be easier to stay in one piece that way."  
  
"Yeah, sure, you betchya!" He heard Daniel's voice echo down the halls.  
  
"I guess Carter's right. I am a bad influence. That sarcasm's probably what got him in trouble in the first place." Jack said to himself and then shrugged and when to inform General Hammond of the incident.  
  
~ Daniel walked into the infirmary and sat down on him usual bed and waited for Dr. Warner. He didn't have to wait long as the said doctor walked out of his office and saw him sitting there.  
  
"Ah, Dr. Jackson. What can I do for you?" Warner asked.  
  
"Oh, a marine decided to try and use me as a punching bag. Nothing big. I'll have a black eye in the morning; my stomach will hurt. Pain pills'll work." Daniel diagnosed himself. Warner chuckled.  
  
"I see. Alright. But if they don't work, come back and I'll run the usual tests." He told him, handing him a bottle of aspirin. Daniel nodded and left the infirmary to go to the briefing. He reached the briefing room the same time Sam did. She looked at him, only slightly surprised to se the forming black eyes.  
  
"New recruits?" She guessed as they entered the room.  
  
"New marine recruits." He told her as they sat down next to each other and waited for the rest of their team to get there.  
  
"Major. Doctor." General Hammond said as he and Jack entered the room followed by Teal'c. "I heard you had a run in with a few of our new marine recruits, Doctor. Are you sure you're up to this briefing?" Daniel glanced over at Jack before he answered the General's question.  
  
"Yeah, sure, you betchya." He said passing out the folders to each of them.  
  
~ Daniel sighed as he emerged from the 'gate and walked down the ramp. Surprisingly he had been bored on this past mission. Not that the ancient temple had been boring, just something about the whole mission had him. . .distracted. Maybe it was his black eye or the pain in his stomach or maybe it was the fact he knew he could have handled those three marines even before Jack had showed up. Granted, he would have walked away with more than just black eye and a sore stomach, but it would have been worth it.  
  
He nodded to the general and followed the rest of SG-1 as they made their way to the infirmary for their post mission exam. Them team had, surprisingly, gone through a mission without getting hurt so the infirmary visit was quick. He said goodbye to his friends and, after assuring Jack he'd get something to eat, he headed off to his office where his new friends were waiting.  
  
"Gentlemen." He greeted them as cheerfully as he could. "What can I do for you?" he asked folding his jacket over his arms and crossing his arms over his chest.  
  
"We almost got booted because of you." Marcus told him as Donavan and Lakeston went around behind him. Daniel noted the redness of Marcus's nose and the red spot on Lakeston's cheek and smirked.  
  
"Oh, you think that's funny, geek? You think it's funny that we almost got kicked off the base on our first day?" Lakeston asked stepping closer to him.  
  
"Actually, yes I do." Daniel told him, smiling even wider.  
  
"Is there a problem here?" Sam's voice interrupted them.  
  
"Not at all Major Carter. We were just having a friendly chat. Weren't we Dr. Jackson?" Marcus asked him.  
  
"It's been friendly so far. Did you need something Sam?" Daniel answered.  
  
"Yeah, I have a device in my lab that has some writing on it. I need a translation." She told him, eyeing the marines.  
  
"Alright. Just let me put my jacket in here and I'll be right there." Daniel told as he opened his office door. Sam nodded and headed back to her lab. Daniel put his jacket on his chair and went back out.  
  
"We're not done here, geek." Marcus told him. Daniel just rolled his eyes and walked away from them down the corridors and to Sam's lab.  
  
"Are you going to tell the Colonel they breathed on you?" Sam asked not even looking up at him as he entered the room.  
  
"Very funny." Daniel answered, walking around her table to the device.  
  
"Seriously Daniel. If those jarheads are bothering you, send 'em my way." Sam said, finally looking up at him.  
  
"Sam, as much as I appreciate it, I can handle them on my own. I've dealt with bullies all my life and that's exactly what they are. Bullies." He traced the writing on the device trying to figure out if he knew what it was. "Can you keep a secret?"  
  
"What? Of course I can." She answered getting up and moving her chair next to him.  
  
"The only reason I dealt with bullies is because I was one." The disbelief on her face told him he needed to explain further. "I was, to say the least, a punk in junior high and high school. In junior high I stole lunch money from the kids who were shorter than me, I skipped school, things a normal kid do. I always passed the tests so I never got held back. At the start of eighth grade the teachers decide to give me a pop quiz just to see if I was really smart or if I cheated on all the other tests. I did it and they decided I was just a little to smart for them so they sent me to high school. I started in tenth grade instead of ninth. I got picked on but I picked right back, being smarter than average tenth grader. One day one of the older eleventh grade guys decided to see if I fought as well a I talked. He jumped me after school and I sent him to the hospital with a broken nose and a couple cracked ribs." Sam looked at him, mouth open, eyes wide.  
  
"You stole their lunch money?!" Was the first thing out of her mouth. Daniel laughed. "What did you look like?"  
  
"Oohh, let's see. I had spiked, bleach blond hair with blue tips. I usually wore all black, you know, baggy black pants, black t-shirt. And I had my tongue and one of my ears pierced." Daniel told her. Sam's expression was now an delighted-oh-my-gosh surprised look.  
  
"You had your tongue pierced?" she asked quietly, in case anyone was to walk by the lab at that moment. Daniel nodded.  
  
"I said please leave me alone." A voice said from down the corridor. A female British voice to be exact. ~Sara.~ Daniel thought and scowled at the voice that followed.  
  
"Oh come on. Don't you want to have just a little fun?" It was Marcus. Daniel stood up and excused himself from Sam's office.  
  
"No, I don't. I have to find Dr. Jackson." Sara told the marine. Daniel walked around the corner and leaned against the wall, not making his presence known just yet.  
  
"What do you need to find that geek for?" Marcus asked walking towards her as she walked backwards.  
  
"I need to speak to him." She told him, her voice shaking slightly. She stopped walking backwards when she reached the wall. Marcus, however, continued toward her and put both hands against the wall on either side of her.  
  
"Please just leave me alone." Sara told him. Marcus laughed slightly and leaned in to kiss her.  
  
"Excuse me. I believe the lady asked you to leave her alone." Daniel said not moving but making his presence known. Marcus jumped slightly at the sound of his voice.  
  
"Daniel." Sara said smiling at him. Daniel moved away from the wall and walked toward them. Marcus glared at him and moved away from Sara, who slipped quickly over to Daniel and stood slightly behind him. Marcus's jaw clenched and Daniel could have sworn he heard the marine growl.  
  
"First you nearly get us booted, now your interrupting my fun. Just who the hell do you think you are?" Marcus nearly shouted. Daniel glared at him at stepped closer to him.  
  
"I'm the one who got the Stargate working. I'm the one who's died and come back to life probably more times than you can count. I'm the one who you answer to beside Jack and General Hammond. I'm the one who can get you booted off this base so fast you're head'll be spinning for the rest of you life." Daniel yelled, bringing himself up to his full size. ~I should really stop slouching.~ he thought to himself as Marcus gulped and backed away from him. "And you just messed with the wrong person." Daniel said pointing back at Sara. "Now either get out of my sight now or no one'll ever find your body." Marcus's eyes widened and he turned and walked quickly away. Daniel breathed a sigh of relief and turned back around to find not only Sara but also Sam and Jack.  
  
"Go Spacemonkey." Jack said and Daniel rolled his eyes.  
  
"Thank you Daniel." Sara said putting her arms around his neck and hugging him. "I don't even want to think about what he would have done if you hadn't come when you did." Daniel wrapped his arms around her waist and hugged her back.  
  
"Well, that's what I'm here for." He told her. He went to pull away but she tightened her hold on him and he frowned. "Sara, it's ok. I'm here." He told her, rubbing her back. Jack gestured for Sam that they should leave and she nodded. Daniel nodded a slight goodbye nod and continued to rubbed Sara's back. "Sara, are you ok?"  
  
"He scared me to death." She told him still holding onto his neck. "Is it wrong to want to kill him?" Daniel laughed.  
  
"It's not wrong at all. Come on. Let's go to my office. We'll talk." He told her, giving one last squeeze as she let him go. She nodded and grabbed his hand still not willing to lose skin contact. Daniel smiled softly to himself and they went to his office. "Now." He said closing his down and gesturing for her to sit down. "You told Marcus you were looking for me?" He pulled his chair around in front of her and sat down.  
  
"Actually you were the first person that came to my mind. I was just going to the commissary for some coffee." She told him and smiled as he laughed  
  
"Well, you're in luck. I have coffee here. I think." He started to get up but Sara grabbed his arm and pulled him back down.  
  
"I don't need coffee Daniel. I just need you to be here. Right here, with me." She told him taking his hand and lacing her fingers through his.  
  
"I'm going anywhere Sara. I'll stay here as long as you need me. I'll try to anyway." He told her honestly.  
  
"That's all I ask." She said. She leaned forward and kissed him lightly on the lips, taking him completely by surprise. She leaned back and smirked at the surprised look on his face. What he did next took her by surprise. He leaned forward and captured her lips in his own and stayed like that for a couple seconds to see if she would pull away or not. Instead, she kissed him back, sliding her tongue along his lips, remembering the taste of them. Daniel ran his fingers of his free hand lightly through her hair and then rested it behind her head, deepening the kiss by opening his mouth and allowing her tongue entrance. He stopped abruptly and stared into her eyes.  
  
"Are you sure you're ok?" He asked, concern and compassion clear in his voice as he ran his fingers through her hair again.  
  
"Yes." She told and then continued kissing him. He kissed her back and they became familiar with each other's lips and hair again. She ran her free hair through his short hair. He let her be in control so she could stop whenever she wanted to. But he was glad that she didn't. without breaking the kiss, he moved his chair up to hers so they would be closer. Their hands separated and Daniel wrapped his arms around her; one hand behind her neck, the other on her lower back. One of her hands was on his shoulder the other still in his hair. A knock on Daniel's office door broke them apart.  
  
"Come in." Daniel said, not looking away from the woman in front of him. The door opened and General Hammond walked in.  
  
"Dr. Jackson?" he said, finally drawing Daniel's gaze away from Sara.  
  
"General. What can I do for you sir?" He asked.  
  
"Sergeant Marcus tells me you threatened his life." Hammond stated.  
  
"Yes I did. But I do have witnesses as to why." Daniel told him. Hammond cocked his head in question. "He tried to forcefully kiss Sara, and then he asks me who think I am so I told him. I also told him to either get out of my sight right then or no one would ever find his body."  
  
"I see. And you're witnesses are. . .?"  
  
"Jack and Sam. And Sara." Hammond nodded.  
  
"Alright." Hammond said and turned to leave but then turned back around. "What do you think I should do with him, Dr.?"  
  
"Bury him alive?" Daniel suggested. Sara covered her mouth so she wouldn't laugh out loud. "Seriously? Boot 'im. But. . .this is only strike two. The optimist in me says he's got one left."  
  
"What does the warrior in you say, Daniel?" Sara asked.  
  
"The warrior in me says to bury him alive." Daniel said. Hammond laughed.  
  
"Alright, he's got one strike left. You'll let me know if he strikes out?" Daniel nodded. "Good." Hammond turn and left the room, closing the door behind him. Daniel got up and locked it.  
  
"Where were we?" Sara asked as he pulled her to her feet and sat he down on his couch.  
  
"That's funny I was going to ask you that same question." He said just before he reclaimed his lips. He was glad she was being so receptive, but what she did next really surprised him. She leaned forward so much that he fell back on the couch and she rested her body on top of his, still kissing him. As he decided before, she was in complete control; whatever she wanted, he would give her. He didn't think she was quite ready to go any farther, but when she stopped kissing him and looked into his eyes, he saw the answer.  
  
"Maybe we should go to your quarters. I have a feeling we might be going a little farther than this." She suggested.  
  
"Are you sure?" He asked, not feeling quite sure himself.  
  
"Well, it'll at least be more comfortable for you than this couch." She told him, receiving a laugh in return. He kissed her deeply and then she got up and headed to the door.  
  
"I'm going to your room with or without you. You can either join me now or later. But I would much prefer it to be now so I don't have to walk there alone." She told him as she walked out the door. Daniel stood up and followed her out, quickly catching up to and taking her hand.  
  
"I thought you'd see it my way." She said, lacing her fingers through his as they got on the elevator. He leaned against the wall and she leaned against him and he wrapped his arms around her. He rested his head on her shoulder and closed his eyes, breathing in her scent. The doors opened and someone walked in but neither Daniel or Sara saw who it was. Both of them had their eyes closed; they were holding onto each other like they'd never touched before. The doors opened again and they walked out, somehow knowing it was their floor, even with their eyes closed. They walked into Daniel's quarters and turned on the light.  
  
"Daniel you have to be the messiest genius I've ever met." Sara told as she looked at the room and sat down on his bed. Clothes were strewn over his desk chair, and spilling out of his dresser drawers. Books were scattered all over the floor and on the bed.  
  
"Well, every time I try to clean it, something happens." He told her, sitting down next to her, moving a stack of books to the floor. "If it makes you feel any better, my apartment is much cleaner than this."  
  
"That's because you're never there." She told him, slowly leaning closer to him.  
  
"True." He said just before she reclaimed his lips. They stayed in that position for a moment, savoring each other, knowing that at any moment something could happen and they'd be interrupted.  
  
~ "Senior Airman!" Sam called after Senior Airman Simon Wells. Simon stopped and turned around and saluted.  
  
"Have you seen Daniel?" Sam asked after saluting back.  
  
"Yes ma'am." Simon said. Sam waited for he to tell her where he was but he didn't say a thing.  
  
"Where is he?" She asked, trying not to be impatient.  
  
"I don't think you wanna know ma'am."  
  
"Yes I do. Where is he?" She resisted the urge to cross her arms over her chest and tap her foot.  
  
"He's with Dr. Gardner ma'am."  
  
"Where?"  
  
"I -- I saw them heading toward Daniel's room ma'am." Simon said, hoping she would get what he was saying, her being one of the smartest people on the base.  
  
"Oh. OH." Sam said as realization dawned on her.  
  
"I told you you didn't want to know ma'am." Simon said smiling at the look on her face.  
  
"Yes. Thank you. Dismissed." Simon saluted again and continued walking in the direction he had been going. Sam shook the unwanted mental image out of her head and decided she'd have to deal with another person to do the translation on the device.  
  
~ Sara knew he was letting her make all the decisions and all the moves, so she took advantage of that fact. His shirt was already on the floor with his shoes and belt so she just pushed him back gently so he was on his back with her on top of him.  
  
"I think I like this position." Daniel said between kisses, causing her to grin into the kiss. Sara's hand ran along his very muscular arms and his hard stomach, causing him to involuntarily shiver underneath her touch. She pushed herself up and pulled her shirt off and then resumed kissing him.  
  
~ "Carter? Where's Daniel?" Jack asked, walking into her lab and seeing Dr. Lee working on the device instead of their best friend.  
  
"Trust me sir you don't want to know. But if you really do, I suggest you find Senior Airman Wells. He'll tell you." Sam answered not looking up from her microscope. Jack stayed in her doorway for a minute before turning and going in search of Simon.  
  
~ "Sara." Daniel said breaking the heated kiss. "I want to be absolutely sure that this is what you want."  
  
"If I didn't want this Daniel, I wouldn't be here." She reasoned giving him a smile. "But the question is, do you want this?"  
  
"I don't think I'd be here if I didn't." He told her.  
  
"Good."  
  
(the next morning)  
  
"Mind if I join you sir?" Sam asked Jack. they were in the commissary getting breakfast.  
  
"Not at all Carter. Have a seat." Jack said gesturing to the seat across from him. She sat down a started to eat. "So, you seen Daniel this morning?"  
  
"No sir. I haven't seen him since he told Sergeant Marcus off yesterday afternoon. I haven't seen Sara either." Sam told him before she ate a spoonful of grits. Jack went to do the same but his spoon stopped before it entered his mouth. Sam turned to see what he was staring at.  
  
"I don't think I've ever seen him come in here without us threatening him." She said as she saw Daniel and Sara putting food on their trays and walking over to an empty table. Sara was laughing at something Daniel had said and was just smiling and laughing with her.  
  
"Did I miss something?" Jack said turning back to his 21C.  
  
"Did you find Senior Airman Wells?" she retorted.  
  
"No."  
  
"Simon saw them heading to Daniel's room last night." Sam told him, and then laughed at the look on his face. "I had the same reaction."  
  
"Way to go Spacemonkey." Jack said.  
  
"Ok, not the same reaction." Sam said shaking her head and turning back to her breakfast.  
  
~ "Do you have anything important to do today?" Sara asked.  
  
"Actually, SG-1 is on stand down. I'm all yours." He told her.  
  
"I like the sound of that." She said leaning over the table and kissing him sweetly. "I'd like to see this apartment of yours that's cleaner than your quarters." Daniel laughed into his coffee cup before taking a sip.  
  
"DanielJackson." Daniel looked up to see Teal'c standing next to the table.  
  
"Teal'c. How are you?" He asked the Jaffa.  
  
"I am well. I wished to see how Dr. Gardner was." Teal'c said turning to Sara.  
  
"I'm fine, thank you Teal'c. Daniel interceded before Sergeant Marcus could do anything." She told him.  
  
"Do you require assistance in removing him from the base DanielJackson?" Teal'c asked glancing over at Marcus, who had just come in with Donovan and Lakeston. Daniel smiled.  
  
"Thank you Teal'c, but no. He's got one strike left." Teal'c cocked his head in confusion at Daniel's words. "Ask Jack to explain it. It has something to do with a sport." Daniel said nodding over to where Jack and Sam were sitting. Teal'c bowed slightly and went over to Jack. Daniel leaned slightly in his chair to hear the conversation.  
  
"DanielJackson told me that Sergeant Marcus has 'one strike left'. Would you explain what this means, O'Neill?" Teal'c asked standing next to Jack and Sam's table. Jack looked around the big Jaffa at Daniel, who just smirked.  
  
"It means, that Marcus has one chance left before we kick him off the base. It's a term from baseball. You know the batters have three strikes?" Jack told him. Teal'c inclined his head in understanding. Daniel leaned back into his seat and looked over at Marcus and his friends. the sergeant glared at him.  
  
"Kiss me." Sara said, knowing what Daniel was looking at.  
  
"What?" he asked not getting at what she said.  
  
"Kiss me. It's not rocket science Daniel. I want to see what he does." She said leaning forward.  
  
"You mean you want to make him jealous." Daniel stated, leaning forward as well.  
  
"I think he's already jealous." Sara said just before their lips touched. Jack looked over at them and then over at Marcus. The sergeant looked like he was plotting something. He looked back over at Daniel and Sara and saw them taking their trays over to the trash and then leaving the commissary, hand in hand. A few minutes later Marcus, Donovan and Lakeston got up and followed them out.  
  
"Teal'c, watch them. But don't let them know you're there. Let's see what they do first." Jack told the Jaffa. Teal'c nodded and followed them out.  
  
~ "I think we're being followed." Sara said leaning into him as they walked slowly toward the elevator.  
  
"I guess Osiris left his keen senses in you huh?" Daniel said, sliding his card through the swiper.  
  
"Hello geek." Daniel rolled his eyes at Lakestons comment and turned around. Sara stepped behind him, not letting go of his hand.  
  
"Gentlemen." Daniel said coldly.  
  
"Who's your pretty girlfriend?" Donovan said stepping over next to Daniel and Sara and reached out to touch her. Sara swatted his hand away and the three marines laughed.  
  
"Leave her alone." Daniel told them. They laughed again and Donovan went to touch her again. Daniel grabbed his arm and twisted it behind his back. Donovan yelped in pain. "I said leave her alone." He shoved him into the other two as the elevator doors opened and he and Sara backed into it. Marcus smirked and winked at them as the doors closed. Sara let out a sigh of relief and leaned back against the wall. Daniel opened his arms and she walked into them.  
  
"You're like my knight in shining armor." She told him. Suddenly and klaxons sounded and the elevator jolted to a stop and the two of them found themselves on the floor.  
  
"Well, this seems familiar." Daniel said. Sara had ended up on top of him and wasn't moving. "Comfy?"  
  
"Very." She said. She rubbed her nose against his and then kissed him.  
  
"Anybody in there?!" A voice shouted from out side the door. It was Jack.  
  
"No. Go away." Daniel said after pulling Sara lips off of his and then bringing them back.  
  
"Daniel? Is that you?" Jack asked.  
  
"No, it's the boggy man." Daniel said back. Sara laughed.  
  
"I take it Sara's with you." Jack stated after hearing a female laugh. Daniel rolled his eyes but didn't respond on the account of Sara's lips crashing back onto his. "Hang on. We'll get the doors open so you can go somewhere else." Jack told them. Daniel sat up, bringing Sara with him, not breaking the kiss.  
  
"I think we should be found in a less compromising position." He told her as he stood them up and pushed her gently against the wall and then continued kissing her. He heard the doors open but neither of the moved.  
  
"Ahem." Jack cleared is throat. Daniel raised his index finger saying 'on minute' and then returned his hand to Sara's cheek. "Ahem." Jack said louder, and again Daniel raised his finger. He slowly pulled away from Sara and looked over at Jack and Sergeant Siler.  
  
"Sorry." He said, not sounding sorry at all.  
  
"We had a slight power malfunction and everything went crazy. It should work now." Siler told him.  
  
"Good. Thank you." He pushed the button to go to he room and then the 'close doors' button. The last thing Jack saw was Daniel going back to kissing Sara.  
  
The doors opened and the two of them walked out, lips still not willing to break apart. Daniel opened the door to his quarters and he pulled Sara into the room, closing the door behind them. He laid her down on the bed and leaned over her, kissing her neck.  
  
"Isn't that cute." Daniel jumped to his feet and came face to fist with Marcus. He flew backwards and into the wall.  
  
"Daniel!" Sara leapt from the bed and over to the archaeologist. Daniel shook his head and stood back up.  
  
"You know you just struck out." Daniel said, touching his nose to see if there was any blood  
  
"Oh I'm so scared." Marcus said taking another swing at him, with he ducked.  
  
"Stop it!" Sara yelled at the marine. Marcus punched Daniel in the stomach causing him to double over and then walked toward Sara.  
  
"We never got to finish our little. . .chat." He said as she back up to the wall. Daniel stood up and ran at Marcus. Sara sidestepped and Daniel ran him into the wall. He banged the marine's head into the wall, knocking him out. He opened the door and called an Airman who was walking by.  
  
"Take him to a holding room and then go tell General Hammond he struck out." He ordered. The Airman nodded and gestured to another airman and together they followed Daniel's orders. Daniel closed the door and leaned against it.  
  
"Are you alright?" Sara asked walking him back over to the bed and sitting him down.  
  
"Am I bleeding anywhere?" He asked. She shook her his and ran her fingers through his hair. "Then I'm alright." He said just before he kissed her lightly on the lips. Sara wrapped her arms around his neck as he pulled her into his lap so that she had one leg on either side of him. He opened his mouth and her tongue slipped into it. She pulled his shirt up over his head, breaking the kiss for only a second and then reclaiming his lips.  
  
"Daniel! You guys ok?" Jack's voice interrupted them.  
  
"Yes Jack we're fine. Thank you for asking." Daniel called back as Sara kissed his neck and collarbone.  
  
"Ok. I'll leave you guys alone then." Jack said and then left. Daniel moaned as Sara kissed his throat. He unbuttoned her shirt and slid it off her shoulders as he took her lips in his own. He stood up with her still on his lap and laid her down on the bed and then he laid down with her.  
  
~ Daniel woke up to the sound of soft breathing and weight on his chest. He smoothed Sara's hair away from her face and kissed the top of her head. He pulled the blanket up a little farther just in case someone decided to come in while they were sleeping and then closed his eyes again.  
  
A knock the door woke him up, but he just tighten his arms around the woman who's head was currently occupying his chest and pretended to be asleep. He heard the door open and someone walk in.  
  
"Daniel." Jack's voice caused him to open his eyes. He found himself looking at a very close up Colonel.  
  
"Jack you can back up a little, my eyes aren't that bad." Daniel whispered.  
  
"Sorry. I just thought you'd like to know that Marcus, Donovan and Lakeston have been reassigned." Jack whispered after he backed up slightly.  
  
"Thank you. Now. Go away." Daniel said closing his eye again. He heard Jack walk back out and close the door behind him. Sara moaned and snuggled closer to him, burying her face in his neck.  
  
"Was someone just in here?" She asked.  
  
"Yeah. Jack came in to tell us that those three goons have been reassigned. You don't have to worry about them anymore." He told her as she lifted her head and kissed him.  
  
"Does that mean we have to spend less time together?" She asked moving over until she was on top of him again.  
  
"Not a chance." He said before they kissed. ~Oh, the life of a geek.~  
  
The End  
  
~*~ Well? What'd'ya think? Let me know. 


End file.
